Bad Luck Ain't That Bad Afterall
by sebastians-pierced-penis
Summary: Naruto is sent on a what seemed like another boring D ranked mission. Turned out to be alot more complicted and enjoyable then expected. Naruto/Gaara pairing. Yaoi in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hellooooo everyone. This is my first Naruto fanfic. I've wanted to do one for a while but never was in the mood or had an idea. But yeah, finally started one :) I'm sort of new to this, so please, if anyone has any constructive criticism, please let me know, I would really appreciate it! So thats all for now, please enjoy!**

Title: Bad Luck Ain't That Bad Afterall

Pairing: Naruto/Gaara

**_Warning: There will be yaoi in future chapters. If you find boyxboy offensive, please do not read._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would make yaoi the only feature in the series._**

* * *

"Ughhh, can't believe she gave me another lousy mission" The young irritated ninja walked through the desert, kicking up the sand in frustration, "I'm a ninja, not her goddamn messenger boy". He couldn't help but think back to a few days ago when all his bad luck had started.

"_So Granny, got A ranked mission for me?" He walked into the office with his hands resting behind his head and a cocky grin evident on his face. _

_Lady Tsunade sat back in her seat with her arms folded underneath her chest and smirked. "Well I got a mission for you at least, Naruto." Shizune, who was standing next to the Hokage, cringed, knowing exactly what was going to come next._

_The blonde ninja spoke with slight confusion in his voice "..and its an A ranked mission right..?"_

_The Hokage didn't bother to reply, knowing that her silence would answer the brat's question._

"_B ranked?" The Genin guessed again. Still no reply._

_His cockiness had completely faded away and was now replaced with uncertainty and dread. "…C ranked?" He still received no answer._

_Naruto then barged right up to the Hokage's desk and slammed his fist onto the wooden table. "You have GOT to be kidding me?! Another D ranked mission?!"_

_A small chuckle was heard from Lady Tsunade, "Good guess, took you a while". She had always found the younger ninja's suffering somewhat entertaining even though she knew better then to mess with kids, especially as the Hokage. But sometimes she just couldn't help herself._

_Naruto glared at the old lady in front of him. "This isn't fair! You know D ranks are waaay below my level! Cant you just give this to Konohamaru or something?! I've done enough of these stupid missions, give me something serious!"_

_Standing up from her seat, she grabbed the screaming boy's collar and pulled him close to her face. In fact, he was so close that he could feel the woman's breath on his face. "Don't give me that attitude Naruto. Despite your skill level, you are still a Genin and have a long way to go. I am the Hokage and you will accept any mission I give you, got it?"_

_Naruto swallowed hard and nodded nervously in response. I have to seriously remember not to piss her off whenever I see her, he thought to himself, she is one scary woman._

_The older woman let go of the collar she had an extremely tight grip on and sat back down into her seat, taking a sip from her cup of sake. She glared at Naruto for a few more seconds in hopes to scare the boy just that bit more before speaking again._

"_I just need you to deliver this message to the Sand's Kazekage. Since you claim you are such a skilled ninja, then this should be nothing, but a breeze, for you." She held up a scroll for him to see._

"_W-Wait..all I have to do is deliver a message? That's it?" Naruto stared at Tsunade in disbelief as he grabbed the scroll. This had to be a joke, "Why cant you send a messenger bird or something? Why do you need me to do this?"_

"_Don't complain, just do it." Tsunade said with a sigh, this kid was now starting to get on her nerves, "Just be glad its only a messenger mission. I could have easily had you chasing around ferocious cats all day with Konohamaru, but though you would prefer this one instead. However if you insist, that's always an open option if you refuse the mission I have already assigned you."_

_The blonde immediately stood up straight and felt his spine stiffened. He definitely didn't want to deal with the cats. He had seen the condition Konohamaru and his team were in after each mission. It wasn't pretty._

"_Okay okay okay, I'll go. Just what-whatever you do, don't give me the cats." And with that, Naruto sprinted out of the office, not wanting to encourage the short tempered woman to change her mind. _

_Just as the boy left her office, Tsunade couldn't help but grin. _

_Shizune let out a relieved sigh, seeing that the boy didn't break anything this time around before turning her attention to her senpai. _

"_You only gave him this mission to annoy him didn't you"_

"_Oh you know me Shizune, I can't help myself" The blonde woman brought her drink to her lips, but this time to hide her smirk. Plus, Naruto was sent on this mission on a personal request, she thought to herself, seems like the Kazekage has something else on his mind for him._

Naruto thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he tripped over his own feet out of nowhere. He landed face first into the hot sand and groaned.

"I should have just gone with the cats" he mumbled to himself as he turned onto his back and stared up at the cloudless blue sky. "This is going to take forever"

He slowly got up, exhausted from the 3 day trip to the Sand Village. He always managed to get lost in the seemingly endless desert when he didn't have Kakashi Sensei or Temari to guide him. He looked all around him, squinting to see if he could find anything other than sand in the distance.

Just as he was about to give up, he spotted something up ahead.

"THERE IT IS! THE SAND VILLAGE!" Naruto jumped into the air, cheering. "I thought I was going to die out here!" Desperately wanting to get out of the heat, the blonde ninja ran as fast as he could towards the distant village.

"Finally! Phew" Naruto finally reached the Sand Village, just in time before the daytime was replaced with night. The exhausted boy dropped to the ground and was about to fall asleep before he was interrupted by two Sand ninjas.

"Leaf Village huh?" One of them said, standing over the unexpected visitor.

"What should we do? He looks like he is dead" The other kicked the stranger's side, to see if there was any sign of life in him.

"Huh, guess we should just dump him back into the des-" The Sand ninja was cut off by Naruto as he jumped up onto his feet at the mention of the desert. His sudden movements surprised the two ninjas as they pulled out kunai's out in as a defence.

"I'm alive you idiots!" Naruto screamed out. He saw the positions of the two ninja's and gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, I mean, I'm Naruto Uzamaki from the Leaf Village. I was sent here on a mission to deliver a message to the Kazekage"

The blonde ninja pointed to his headband and held up the scroll for the others to see. The sand ninjas sighed in relief and were relieved from their stances. One stepped forward to closely examine the scroll in the boy's hand.

"A message only? Why didn't the Hokage simply send a messenger bird?" The previously mentioned ninja asked suspiciously.

Naruto shrugged and yawned as he spoke "Beats me. I was just assigned to this mission, she didn't give go into much detail."

The sand ninja eyed him one last time before letting the Leaf Genin off the hook. "Alright, you know where the Kazekage's office is right?"

Naruto beamed his typical goofy grin before running off, yelling back behind him "Yep! Thanks!"

Naruto reached Gaara's office without causing too much trouble. He had accidentally stepped on a cat's tail on the way to the office, but ran off as fast as he could before he could check if it was okay. He remembered how scary cats could get.

As soon as he reached the door of the Kazekage's office, Naruto moved his hand to knock but stopped when he heard a strange noise coming from inside. He moved closer to the door to listen more closely and realised that the sounds were actually moans of, what sounded like, pleasure.

Just as he was about to press his ear against the door, the Genin noticed it was already open slightly. Curiosity got the best of him, so Naruto couldn't help but peak through the small crack. The moans kept getting louder and louder and soon Naruto realised why. He gasped and fell back in shock, covering his mouth with his hands to stop him from making shouting. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Naruto just caught Gaara masturbating.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter done! Please let me know if you want me to continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Helllooo again! First of all, thank you to those who posted a review and favourited or followed the story, I'm really glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Hopefully this won't disappoint you too much..**

**This chapter is twice as long as the first because I had so many ideas swarming around my head and I just have the habit of writing wayy too much with stories :P Now, originally, I was actually planning for Naruto to be uke, but because of the requests from DarkAngelJudas and Dori, I've decided to change it around. **

**Once again, please feel free to post a review, it would be much appreciated. If anyone has any suggestions, I will be happy to hear 'em out :) So here is chapter two, enjoy!**

**P.s thank you to the other two reviewers, Little Pink Neko - Im so glad you liked the first chapter :) I will do my best to update as often as possible, and TigrezzTail - we shall find out in this chapter..**

**_Warning: There will be yaoi in future chapters. If you find boyxboy offensive, please do not read._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would make yaoi the only feature in the series_**

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe what he just saw. He just caught the Kazekage of the Sand, touching himself in his own office. He didn't even know that his comrade...did those kind of stuff. Sure, it was normal for teenage boys his age, but he never pictured Gaara engaging in these actions.

Oh god, what do I do? Do I wait for him to finish or..? Naruto began debating with himself in his mind. He decided it was best if he left and just as he was about to flee the building, he heard another sound come from the office. It was different from before.

The blonde slowly moved forward and looked left and right to see if anyone was around. The halls were completely empty for now. He looked back into the office, careful not to make any sound.

"N-Naruttoo"

Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of his name. Does he know I'm here? The leaf ninja started freaking out but paused when he heard the red head continue.

"Oh g-god, Narutoo ngggggh" Gaara threw his head back as he moaned. Is he fantasing about me? Naruto simply stared at the other boy as moved his chair around. This coincidentally, gave Naruto a full view of the throbbing erection.

The blonde silently gasped when he saw the size of his friend's manhood. It was huge. Bigger then most he had seen in the past. Not that he had purposely went out and looked for penises, but sometimes at school you cant help but look while in the bathrooms or change rooms.

Anyways, Gaara's right hand was slowly moving up and down the slick shaft, while his left was underneath his clothes, pulling at one of his nipples. The red head let out another moan.

"Ohhh god" The Kazekage's hand began to move faster, pumping his leaking erection as he came close to a release.

Naruto's breath hitched. He couldn't believe he was watching Gaara pleasure himself. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't force himself to look away. It was so mesmerising . It was so….hot. The blonde couldn't believe it but he knew a bulge was forming in his own pants.

Why am I turned on? Do I like boys? No I am straight, I like girls….i think. Naruto was again talking to himself in his mind and didn't realise that he had subconsciously moved his hand down to his crotch and began palming himself.

He let out soft inaudible moans as he watched his friend.

"Oh god N-naruto! Don't stop! Ahhhhhhh!" Gaara was screaming, loud enough that Naruto was able to hear him, but quiet enough so that others inside the building didn't notice.

Naruto rubbed his erection harder as he saw shots of white come out of Gaara's still hard dick.

The red head was now panting loudly, recovering from his climax. He looked up at the door, and from what he could see, Naruto thought Gaara had noticed him and was staring straight at him. However it turned out that Kazekage was simply zoned out from the sudden surge of pleasure.

The blonde continued palming his erection when he heard voices down the hallway. It looked like Gaara had heard them too as he quickly placed his erection back into his pants and cleaned himself up. Naruto stood up and had accidentally shut the door along with him. He let out a quiet shriek, hoping Gaara hadn't noticed. He pulled his orange and black jacket down in an attempt to cover the enormous bulge and stood back away from the door. He pretended that he had just arrived.

Three older Sand ninjas passed Naruto and looked at him strangely. The nervous boy simply grinned and grabbed the scroll from behind him and started waving it in front of his face.

He scratched the back of his head with his other hand and did his best to look innocent.

"U-uh, just-t delivering this message for your K-Kazekage" The blonde couldn't help but stutter thanks to his hidden straining erection.

The three passing ninja's simply nodded in response, knowing that any threat wouldn't be able to pass security to such an extent.

As soon as the sand ninja's disappeared to the other end of the hallway, Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief and leaned against the office door.

"Thank god they didn't notice" he mumbled to himself. Little did he know he was overhead by Gaara.

Suddenly, Naruto felt the door behind him disappear, causing him to fall straight on his back. He shouted thanks to both the pain and surprise.

"Owwww, what the hell? That hurt!" The blond said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto?" The deep voice came out of nowhere which made the fallen boy let out another shout of surprise. Today just isn't my most manliness days, the embarrassed ninja thought to himself before hearing the same voice from before, "Is that you Naruto Uzamaki?"

The blonde looked up and saw Gaara standing over him with a blank expression on his face, depsite the surprise and panic he was feeling inside. _Did he just arrive? Did he hear me just now? _He was so lost in thought that he almost forgot about the teenage boy lying down at his feet.

Quickly remembering the 'issue' that was currently quite visible in his pants, Naruto jumped up from the ground and pulled his jacket down once again. Damn it, he thought to himself, guess I have to deal with my problem later on. Or….

A smirk appeared on the Leaf Ninja's face.

"Uh yeah, its me. Can I come in?" The clumsy Genin realised his question was pointless since he was already in the room but asked out of common courtesy.

The Kazekage nodded before walking back to his seat behind a large desk.

Naruto walked further into the brightly lit office and locked the door behind him.

Confusion appeared on Gaara's face "Why did you lock the door Naruto?"

"Oh you know, just a habit I guess" The blonde tried to act casual about it and it seemed to work. Gaara simply nodded, clearly seeing nothing suspicious behind the act.

He turned around and faced the unusually pale boy in front of him and waved a little too enthusiastically. Gaara nodded back and shifted in his seat. The blonde guessed his hard on was bothering him a bit. Naruto snickered in his mind; _it won't be a problem for much longer_.

"Anyways! Hey Gaara, what's u-?" Naruto stopped himself and brought a finger up to his lips as he looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Wait, sorry, do I call you Kazekage? Or Kazekage Gaara? Or super awe-"

"Gaara is fine. We are friends aren't we? No need to be so formal, Naruto" The red head interrupted the other ninja before he could finish his sentence. He doubted he wanted to hear rest.

Naruto let out a nervous laugh "Ha, yeah. You're right."

Gaara sat forward and placed both his hand together just underneath his chin, examining the boy in front of him. Naruto was smiling like an idiot while looking around the room, mumbling to himself. The young Kazekage felt his heart race all of a sudden. _How does he always have this effect on me? _Gaara thought to himself. The red head had never told anyone this, but for the past couple of months, since the incident when Naruto rescued him from the Akatsuki, Gaara hadn't been able to stop thinking about the goofy blonde. Every time he thought about him or someone even mentioned his name, Gaara felt butterflies form in his stomach. At first, it confused him. He had never felt this way before. However after having slightly uncomfortable conversation with Kankuro, he realised what was going on.

"_Huh? What do you mean Gaara?" Kankuro was taken back by his brother's question. He never expected this to be coming from him._

_Gaara looked down at his hands, trying to avoid all eye contact as he felt a blush coming up. He repeated the question, this time a little quieter "I mean, what does it mean when someone always…thinks about someone else? Like everyday, without rest."_

_Kankuro chuckled softly as he studied the sitting boy in front of him, "I don't know, it really depends. Why are you asking all of sudden Gaara?"_

"_Just answer the question Kankuro" His words came out as a growl .The red head only spoke like that so the other ninja wouldn't suspect him._

"_U-um okay Gaara" The puppet ninja stuttered as he felt his palms begin to sweat. Oh god, I hate it when he gets angry, he thought to himself before quickly replying. "I-I guess if yo- I mean someone is constantly thinking about another person, it might mean they miss them heaps I guess. Or they have feelings for that person, or th-"_

_Gaara stood up from his desk and walked over to the window. He stared up at the almost clear blue sky. _

"_That's enough Kankuro. Thank you. You may now leave"_

_Still a bit surprised, Kankuro stood there a few seconds before heading towards the door behind him. "Uh no problem I guess. Anytime"_

_The brunette stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. Temari appeared in the hallway and he called her to wait for him. _

"_He called me up here just to ask me that?" Kankuro whispered to himself as he ran up towards the blonde girl "Strange.."_

_Temari looked up at her friend who had an unusual expression on his face._

"_What's strange?" She asked with a hint of confusion in her voice._

"_Nothing, nothing. Don't worry"_

Gaara's flashback was interrupted by a loud cough. It seemed like the red head had been staring at Naruto for a little too long to be considered as polite eye contact. He couldn't help but stare though. He had feelings for Naruto and though he never had any past experience, he was sure this is what the word tattooed on his forehead felt like. Love. He had always wondered how he had never noticed that the boy standing in front of him was beautiful. Perfect. His golden blonde hair, large blue eyes, charming smile, _amazing _body…. Gaara felt his, what was, softening erection come back to life at these thoughts. Thankfully, he was interrupted once again by an even louder cough as he shifted once again in his seat.

Naruto stood in front of his friend, who had been staring at him for quite some time without saying a word. It made him feel a bit strange so he faked a cough a few times in hopes to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them. Finally after the second cough, Gaara seemed to finally respond.

"Is there a reason for your visit Naruto?" Gaara made sure his voice came out emotionless and that his face stayed blank. Last thing he need was too embarrass himself in front his friend.

Naruto threw the scroll he had been told to deliver towards the red head.

"Here, its for you"

Gaara didn't bother to make an attempt to catch the scroll heading towards him as his sand caught it for him. It softly placed the object onto the desk before disappearing back into the large sand gourd next to him.

"What is it?" Gaara asked as he began to unravel the scroll. _Could it be what he had been waiting all this time for…_

The young Kazekage looked up just as he opened the scroll after failing to receive an answer but noticed that the blonde ninja was gone.

Out of nowhere, Gaara felt his chair spin around and the scroll he had in his hands fly off across the room. He felt a body straddle his hips in his seat. All of his happened within a second.

He looked up and saw Naruto smirking down at him.

"N-Naruto, what are you do-"

He was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips against his. He felt his body shut down for a second before quickly returning the kiss.

Gaara felt the boy ontop of him smile against his lips as he felt a tongue run across his bottom lip, seemingly begging for entrance. The red head immediately complied and opened his mouth before feeling a tongue enter his mouth, exploring every inch of it. Gaara let out a soft moan.

Naruto had his hands against the other boy's chest, who had at the same time, wrapped his arms around the neck of the Leaf Ninja.

Just as the kiss between the two deepened, Gaara let out a gasp, breaking off the kiss. Naruto had grounded his hips against the other, rubbing their erections together through the fabric of their clothes. The boy underneath pushed his hips up subconsciously desperate for more contact.

The blonde leaned down and nipped on his friend's earlobe before whispering in a deep sultry voice.

"Seems like my luck is turning around, _Gaara"_

* * *

**Chapter 2 done! What'd you guys think? Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**LONG TIME NO WRITE LOVELY PEOPLE! Okay okay, I know it has been a long time since I last updated and I am very sorry. I have been a mix of busy and lazy lately. I took ages to write this chapter because I am not fantastic at writing smutty scenes, but hopefully this is okay so far! This chapter isn't quite as long as other one since I did struggle a bit with it. **

**Again, thank you to all the wonderful reviews and follows/favourite. I love you all very much :3 As a response to a couple reviews, I will try to switch up the roles between Naruto and Gaara later on in the story.**

**But enough of me typing, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :D**

**_Warning: There will be yaoi in future chapters. If you find boyxboy offensive, please do not read._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would make yaoi the only feature in the series_**

* * *

"Seems like my luck is turning around, _Gaara"_

The way Naruto had said his name made the red head shudder in anticipation. The blonde sucked on Gaara's ear, biting lightly before trailing kisses down his neck. He reached the collar of the shirt and began to undo the one shoulder vest on top. He sucked and bit all around the Kazekage's neck, ensuring that he left a mark before moving onto the next spot. Naruto received soft moans in return.

Gaara continued grinding his hip against the other, running his hands up and down the ninja's back.

"Ngghh, Narutoo" He had suddenly realised what the blonde was doing and tried to push him away, "S-Stop…Someone i-is going to see t-them. Stopp…"

Naruto ignored his pleas and continued abusing his neck, only stopping to remove the vest his hands were working on. The Genin felt Gaara push against his chest once again in an attempt to stop him from leaving any more marks, but he simply pinned both arms above the Kazekage's head and held both wrists with one hand.

Gaara struggled against Naruto's tight grip, however he barely put any effort into the action. Normally, he would have easily been able to break free from the blonde, but his body was far too distracted by long awaited touches of the other boy to focus on anything else.

"Pleasee s-stop.. Someon-Ngggghhhh!" The red head moaned as he felt the other ninja bite down on his neck, this time hard enough to draw blood.

Naruto licked the small wound, savouring the metallic taste. He sat back in Gaara's lap and gave a huge grin.

"There, now everyone will know you are mine" The blonde said, with a hint of cockiness in his voice as he used his free hand to circle a few of the hickeys.

Gaara looked up and couldn't help but blush. He felt so powerless at that moment of time, but for some reason, he was…enjoying it. The feeling of being over powered and dominated by the usually childish ninja caused his erection twitch.

Naruto looked down and smiled at the boy underneath him. He had never noticed, but Gaara was attractive. Really attractive...Okay he was one of the hottest guys he had ever come across. The thought never came to him because every time he saw his friend, he had this serious blank expression that would honestly sometimes make him too nervous, and even scared, to notice.

However now, seeing the usual cold and emotionless boy under him blush and make _delicious _sounds suddenly turned him into something that Naruto just had to have now.

Leaning down so their two noses touched, Naruto growled in a deep voice laced with lust "Fuck Gaara, you are so goddamn sexy right now." These words caused the red head's eyes to widen.

"Wh-What?" Gaara's voice came out as a nervous whisper, much to his dislike. He hated that he sounded so surprised and embarrassed, even though it was the truth. Sure, he had heard a few girls completely lose it when he was around, saying things like "Oh Lord Gaara, you are sooo cool" or "You are so hot, Lord Gaara". But he had always dismissed the comments as a phase all the girls go through. He never expected someone else to think that he was _sexy, _especially someone like Naruto.

The mentioned blonde got off the young red head's lap and let go off his restrained arms, pulling him up on his feet. Gaara's knees were weak and were about to give in underneath him just as he held onto his chair for balance.

Naruto pulled the other boy close to him, grabbing him by the waist. He placed soft kisses on the bruised marks he had left before, slowly moving up to the red head's ear.

Gaara could feel Naruto's hot breath on his ear and that simple feeling was enough to let a moan escape from his lips. _How does he do this with only his breath?_

The blonde ran his tongue around the inside of the ear and whispered softly "You heard me…"

Hands ran down Gaara's side, reaching the back, giving his ass cheeks a soft squeeze, causing him to jump the hands travelled underneath his red robe and was quickly pulled up over his head, leading the quiet red head shirtless.

Naruto threw the robe across the room and stared at the boy presented in front of him. _Wow_. Gaara's body was gorgeous. His pale skin was glistening from sweat which was slowly sliding down over his toned abs. The blonde licked his lips in anticipation. _He looks so hot right now. Would have him over ramen anyday, _he thought to himself, letting out a soft chuckle.

Gaara heard Naruto laugh to himself as he stared at the red head. For some reason, this had all of a sudden triggered a sense of insecurity for the half naked boy. _Was he laughing at me?_ Nobody had ever seen this much of his body before, not even Kankuro or Temari, and they spent almost every day together with him. Gaara always found it not only unnecessary, but also uncomfortable, to be so exposed to anyone other than himself. It made him feel far too vulnerable.

"Don't..don't look at me" Gaara pleaded softly. He moved both his arms so they were his torso as he stared down at the ground.

Naruto saw the self doubt appear in the red head's eyes as he crossed his arms over his masculine chest. The blonde shook his head.

"Gaara, no.." He reached out and pulled his arms away from his chest. "You have been hiding your body for far too long. Let me enjoy myself" Naruto then winked at the redhead as he gently pushed him up against the wall and began attacking his nipples.

Gaara let out another moan as he felt a slick tongue swirl around one of his now hard buds as fingers pinched and pulled at his other. Naruto then started to kiss back up the pale boy's chest, leaving more marks on his body. He reached Gaara's face and swiped his tongue against the other's lips before plunging it deep into his mouth. He pushed his body against the red head's as the kiss deepened and felt a pair of hands travelling from his back around to the top of his chest, pulling at his jacket's zipper. Naruto broke of the kiss and smirked.

"Little eager, are we?" The blonde let out a soft chuckle.

Gaara blushed as he slolwly pulled the zipper down, "Its not fair if I'm the only one shirtless.."

"Good point" Naruto grunted, taking the jacket and black undershirt off leaving him just as exposed as his friend. He stood with his hands beside his head and grinned "Like what you see?"

Gaara nodded shyly.

Naruto suddenly pushed the pale boy's body against the wall, placing one hand on the wall beside Gaara's head and another only inches away from his bulge. A growled escaped the blonde's lips.

"I want to hear you say it"

Gaara slowly looked up into the light blue eyes staring straight at him. The usual calm and bright orbs were now replaced with lust and something else which he couldn't make out. Even so, the red head seemed to tremble under the other's gaze.

"Y-yes, you l-look.."

"I look.." Naruto slowly moved his hand closer to the large bulge.

Gaara could practically already feel the touch of the hand on his aching erection. He desperately needed more. "You look sexy N-Naruto.." As soon as the words let the red head's lips, the hand immediately came in contact with his clothed manhood, gripping it slightly. Gaara let out a loud moan and threw his head back in pleasure.

Naruto looked at Gaara with a surprised expression all across his face. He ran a finger up and down his friend's length and felt him shudder "Wow…Gaara, didn't think you were this sensitive…" Naruto flicked his finger at the tip through the fabric and smirked "Well this is going to be fun"

* * *

**Alright how did I go? Please please let me know what your thoughts were but be gentle *hides in corner* Review review review if you want me to keep going :) **


End file.
